Valentine Mess Up
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: HEY! this is for iTaFfy.G's contest its about Monkey aving her first Valentine with Storm. I SUCK AT SUMMERIES


**Monkey: this is for a one-shot for iTaffy.G contest…its Valentines Day in Tokyo and little Mew Monkey (MEHH!) meets her enemy who acts very sweet to her this day…I DON'T OWN TMM! I own myself and Storm**

Valentines Day the day I hate the most. Hi I'm Monkey Yoi the new mew here in Tokyo, Japan. I have blond hair with orange highlights, orange-brown eyes, nice curves I guess, I mean boys say it all the time, and a 12 year old in the 7th grade. In mew form I have orange hair in a side ponytail with black highlights, black monkey ears and tail, an orange tube top, my collar is orange with black puffs that hold my pendent, one puff shoulder thingy is orange with black puffs the other is black with orange puffs, orange mini skirt with black puff at the hem, that leg thing that's black with orange puffs, one boot is orange with a black monkey chain the other is black with orange monkey chain…there like Ichigo's, and my eyes are orange.

I'm walking around Tokyo park watching as couples get gifts, kiss, and go on dates…how I wish I were them.

"Yo!"

I turned around to see my stalker alien, Storm. His hair is dark purple with one ponytail in the back, dark purple eyes, a shirt like Tart-san but purple and black, black shorts like Tart-san, no shoes, and black wrist and ankle bands. He's actually Tart's brother so that's why they both look alike. I sorta like Storm but he's my enemy so…you get the idea. Storm got closer to me and pulls me in by the waist. I start to blush, feeling heat rise to my cheeks causing Storm to smirk.

"L-let go."

"Nah, I can tell you like this."

"Really what gave you that idea." I start to blush more, I must resemble a light shaded strawberry to get Storm to chuckle.

"Cause your blushing and you look cute doing it!"

Now I'm a tomato I bet, "C-cute?"

"No, I'm gonna go with hot."

I pull away and look down, trying anyway to avoid eye contact with him. Like I said he's cute but…enemy!

NORMAL!

Storm lifts Monkey's head up so he can look in her orange-brown eyes. Storm Ikisatashi loved to call Monkey Monks to either annoy her or to get her to blush. But today was a very special day, today he was gonna find out if she liked him as much as he did. Storm lent forward and whispered in her ear.

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kiss you."

Monkey blushed more and moved back a step. "C-Cause we're enemies."

"So that doesn't stop Kazu for loving Serena."

"Sere, she likes being called Sere."

"And I care why Monks?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. Guess I'll go now see ya later." Storm winks and flies upward a little. He turns around and looks down at Monkey, "Come see me by the café at 7:00 kay?" and then flies off.

Monkey didn't get a chance to say something and starts to walk away. _'I wander what I should wear for this…date I guess. I KNOW! My orange and yellow plaid 3" above the knee dress with pockets in it.' _Monkey ran to her house to get ready for her date with Storm. She put on her dress, yellow eye shadow, yellow flats, and put a orange headband in. Monkey ran out of the house and when the saw Café Mew Mew she started to walk. When got to the gates of the café she saw Storm. His hair was regular but his outfit was…human. It was a purple button up shirt un-tucked, black baggy jeans, and dark purple converse. Storm walks closer to the flustered Monkey and gives her an orange rose. Monkey's went wide eyed a little then back to normal. Storm grabbed Monkeys hand and pulled her into him so they could transport.

When reached destination they were at a clean beach in Tokyo. Monkey was amazed at the scenery. Storm snapped his fingers and transported a table for two, romantic dinner, at the beach. Monkey turned around and smiled at Storm causing a small appear on his pale cheeks. Monkey ran over to the table, about to sit when Storm came and pulled out her chair. Monkey sat down on the chair and let Storm push her in. _'And to think I hated him.' _thought Monkey as Storm sat across from her. Storm snapped a lobster for him, a chocolate cake for Monkey and root beer floats on their plates. After a few minutes of eating in silence Storm took Monkey's hand from across the table and said softly, "You look beautiful Monkey-chan." A blush ran across Monkey's face and then she giggled nervously.

Storm rubbed Monkey's hand some and then lent forward over the table. Monkey went wide eyed, mouth parted, and completely stunned. Storm brushed his lips on the flustered Monkey's lips, but as soon as they were about to kiss a Chimer Anima grabbed Monkey. It had a bunch of tentacles one of them was trying to suffocate Monkey to death. _'Storm…I bet he did this!' _Monkey started to glow a strange blue light started to form around her body and a few seconds later she's in her mew form. The light sliced the tentacle that was holding Monkey and dropped her on the ground. She glared at Storm who was stunned at Monkey's reaction.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Monkey.

"Wait what did I do!"

"Created this Chimera Anima on our date!"

"I did NOT! Someone must have known we were coming here!"

"Yeah whatever! And to think I started to like you!" Tears were forming in Monkey's eyes by now.

"Please don't cry."

" And why shouldn't I!"

"Cause I didn't do this!"

"Monkey Bell!" An orange circular bell formed from Monkeys hand. It has a black gong on it and a black monkey on the bottom. Completely angered Monkey destroyed the Chimera Octopus with her bell. After the creature died Monkey de-transformed and walked off.

"Monks wait!"

Monkey ignored and ran all the way home crying.

Monkeys House

Monkey was on her bed crying her eyes out. She really started to fall for Storm for his sweet, romantic side. But she knows his evil, mischief side will never go away, and tonight proved it. Her hair was in a mess so was her make up, she got out of the dress and changed into a yellow tank top and brown cotton shorts. Storm flew by Monkey's window, now in his regular attire. He flew down and tapped on her window beside her bed. Monkey's head shot up and walked over to her window and saw Storm with a sympathetic look on his face. She looked angry, but out of instinct Monkey opened the window and turned her back to Storm. His hands were behind his back, probably hiding something.

"What do you want Storm?" said Monkey in a pissed off tone.

"To explain what happened, I didn't make that Chimer Anima Flame did **(AN: Flame is Storm's cousin who is exactly like Pai BUT with emotion ^.^) **and I don't like it that you accused me of doing it so…" Monkey turned around and saw Storm holding a honey colored monkey plush with a purple card in its hands. "Please take it." Monkey grabbed the plush toy and opened the card and with the few words made her heart skip beats and stomach do thousand of flips.

_Monks I…I love you and I don't like seeing you sad, so please be my little Monkey._

_Love, Storm_

Monkey cried tears of joy and hugged Storm…or glomp. Storm went wide eyed and blushed a beet red. His arms slowly went around Monkey's waist and pulled her in more. His head on her shoulder, they were like this for a few minutes. Storm pulled back a bit and pulled out a gold, heart locket from his short's pocket. He snapped it on Monkey's neck and opened it to show a picture of him in the locket. Monkey smiled and closed the locket with her hand. She wrapped her arms around Storm's neck and pulled into him while Storm slipped his arms around her slim, curved waist. Storm brushed his parted lips against Monkey's parted lips. Storm closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into Monkey's mouth. Monkey blushed a tomato red and kissed back. Even though the kiss lasted for a few minutes, actually 2, it felt like an eternity to the young alien, mew couple. Monkey pulled back so she could breath and slyly smiled at Storm who smiled back.

"I love you too." whispered Monkey.

Storm smiled big and went into another kiss with the flustered monkey mew. Monkey smiled in the kiss and they had to part so Storm could leave before anyone got suspicious. Monkey held one of Storm's hands and said she would love to be Storm's girlfriend, causing him to quickly kiss Monkey. Storm flew off leaving a flustered Monkey to bed. _'This has been the best day of my life!'_

**Monkey: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!**


End file.
